


Crafts Crafts Crafts

by thatstheotherguy



Category: IDKHOW - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatstheotherguy/pseuds/thatstheotherguy
Summary: They were bored so hey lets make a livestream.





	Crafts Crafts Crafts

Not every fan has the chance to meet their idols. Some got to see their favorite bands, while some fans will only dream of seeing an older artist who no longer performs. That's what Dallon and Ryan were talking about one Sunday morning in November, when it's too cold to go out and about.

"What do you think we can do?" Ryan was biting his thumbnail and drumming his fingers on the couch he was sitting on. "More affordable meet and greets?" Dallon shrugged in reply. Neither had said much that day. Ryan broke the silence after a few minutes, saying, "What should we do today?"

"Want to be closer to our fans." Dallon muttered in response. "How about…a live stream?"

"What would we do?" Ryan perks up, waiting for an explanation.

"You can decide that." Ryan nods, searching the room for nothing in particular. What would fans like to see? They could do a house tour, that is, if they were in one of their houses. A hotel room isn't particularly interesting. Answering questions was something Ryan associated with interviews, and even if he wanted his fans to know them more, he thought they had enough of those dreadful interviews. "How about we…" Ryan's gaze landed on a small painting over one of the beds. It was scratched up and banged up, looking rather crappy from the distance and angle he was in. Glancing at Dallon, Ryan asks, "How good are you with painting?"

\---

The pair walked out a nearby dollar store, shivering despite their warm jackets. They both held bags filled to the brim with everything from cheap paint to pipe cleaners to construction paper of every color imaginable. Once they got back to their hotel room, Dallon laid everything out on a coffee table while Ryan set up his phone for the scheduled livestream. He sent out a tweet from his account, knowing the link would spread like wildfire once he did. They sat next to each other, unsure of whether their fans would enjoy the content or not. Ryan explained what they were doing while Dallon struggled to pop open a paint bottle. "As you can see, we have a lot of things for crafts."

"Crafts." Dallon repeats and laughs a bit. Ryan looks over, but his next words were cut short. Dallon (finally) opened the cap of the paint bottle, but the paint splattered out. A few drops landed on Dallon's shirt, and the blue droplets stood out on the white cloth. "Well, I opened it."

Ryan talked for a while. About the painting above the bed. About his history as a child making toys out of pipecleaners. Dallon would butt in sometimes, talking about how he too liked making art, but he was more concentrated on his canvas. Comments rolled in, and Ryan would occasionally glance over.

'Look how cute Dallon looks with paint on his cheeks. How did it even get there?' An array of emojis followed as Ryan looked to confirm the comment. Sure enough, purple paint was smeared on his cheekbone.

'Ryan looks so concentrated I'm???' Dallon, not trying to make it obvious, turns his gaze to his bandmate. The painting was coming out nicely, at least, better than the other painting.

"Hey Ryan. Why don't you show off your painting?" "I'm not done." Ryan whined, but he lifted it up, brushing his hair away from his face. "It's still a bit…rough."

"I like it. I like it." Dallon nods. He had long forgotten his painting ("Dammit you know what I'm done.") and had turned to making a small man out of pipecleaners, like the one Ryan had mentioned. He had his lips pursed, which caused a whole outrage in the comments with fans left and right feeling offended about the action. After a while, they had an array of objects.

Ryan had made a little pop up card, as well as his painting ("I'm leaving mine here because it's way better") and his half-done popsicle stick house.

Dallon had a little pipe cleaner man, named Ryan because the color of his head matched the blue of Ryan's hair. The half done painting, which he said _had_ to be a metaphor for _something_. Dallon had helped with the house, and he had been the one to give up halfway through.

"I think we should call this a wrap." Dallon turned to Ryan, who was looking at the camera. "Yeah it seems like…we got alot done and you guys," Ryan smiled into the camera, "really enjoyed it."

"Thank you so much. Really, we would have been bored if it wasn't for this." Dallon remained quiet for a moment before continuing. "I mean, we could've done this by ourselves, so really, you should be thanking us."

"Dallon!" Ryan was laughing now. "Oh no. Okay. We have to go." Ryan walked over to his phone and picked it up. "Anything else you want to add?"

"Nope. I'm great." Dallon waved, and Ryan turned the camera to himself, doing the same. It was a few minutes later, and Ryan had a smile plastered on his face. He felt great. He knew the fanbase had enjoyed it, considering the amount of clips of the video on Twitter. Dallon was doing the same with a glazed look, smiling faintly. 

"They really liked it." Dallon said after a while. 

"Yeah." Ryan responded, agreeing completely. "They really did. We should do that again, don't you think?" 

Dallon laughed wholeheartedly. "Next time lets not work with paint. My shirt is ruined."


End file.
